The invention pertains to a connector for accommodating a tube with a circumferential locking ring. The tube may consist of the end of a stable metal tube, e.g., a metal tube used for fuel lines. However, it may also consist of rigid plastic or another common injection-molded material that can be conventionally connected to a hose or tube.
Such a plug connector is known as disclosed in EP 0,605,801 A1. In this disclosure, the end faces of the support bodies have the shape of a circular arc and are directed radially outward in a radial manner to the axis of the housing. The support bodies abut the inner surface of the recess on the side of the opening with end faces when a tensile force is exerted upon the tube. In the practical application of this connector, it was determined that the thusly generated holding force was not sufficient for ensuring a reliable fuel coupling. If high tensile forces are exerted upon the tube, the support bodies prematurely slide off laterally such that the coupling is separated.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to produce a connector of this type in such a way that the holding forces required for safety can be satisfactorily generated. This objective is attained with the present invention, wherein the angle of the end faces of the support members, extend at an angle to a radial plane of preferably 25.degree. to 45.degree..
Due to the angle of the end faces according to the invention, a wedge effect is attained on the inner surface of a recess when tensile forces are exerted upon the connector. The higher the tensile forces, the higher the force with which the support members are pressed against the locking ring. Thus, it is possible to more than double the holding force with this arrangement.
According to another feature of the invention, the holding surfaces of the holding edges that adjoin the locking ring may be outwardly inclined in opposition to the insertion direction such that the holding edges abut the locking ring as close to the base as possible.